Além da mágoa
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Gina foi traída pela sua melhor amiga e seu ex namorado e agora não tinha mais ânimo para viver. O tempo passa e a garota não consegue esquecer a traição dos dois, até que um dia se encontra com um velho conhecido de Hogwarts...
1. Tudo Acabado

Capítulo I - Tudo acabado...

Olhava o sol indo embora e lembrava de como sua vida era há poucos anos atrás. Mais precisamente na época em que ainda era uma estudante em Hogwarts...

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) D/G ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

Era a garota mais feliz do mundo. Depois de anos de espera conseguira namorar o amor da sua vida, o herói do mundo mágico, o menino- que- sobreviveu, ou simplesmente, Harry Potter. Fazia apenas um mês que estavam juntos, e Gina lembrava-se bem do dia em que eles começaram a sair juntos, não tinha um pedido oficial, mas a ruiva considerava aquele relacionamento muito sério. Aconteceu um dia após a derrota de Voldemort, estavam felizes pela vitória e não queriam perder mais tempo separados.

Tinha quase certeza que tudo seria oficializado nessa noite. Ah, como estava feliz! Era seu sonho tornando-se realidade.

Foi até o local onde se encontravam sempre: a sala precisa. Mentalizou o local que queria e entrou. Viu Harry sentado na cama, com a cabeça baixa olhando para o chão. Chegou perto dele para beija-lo, mas o rapaz desviou o rosto. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e perguntou:

"O que houve, meu amor?"

"Nada, Ginevra. Eu acho que precisamos conversar".

Ela nada disse e ele continuou:

"Eu acho que não dá mais para nós ficarmos juntos".

"Mas por que"?

"Porque você é mais novo que eu e.."

"Mais é só um ano"!

"E eu já vou terminar meus estudos. Vou morar longe e não acredito em namoro à distância".

"Harry, se nós nos amarmos mesmo, tudo vai dar certo".

"Não, Gina. Acabou".

"Não pode ser só por isso. Deve ter outro motivo".

"O único motivo é que na dá mais".

"Mas Harry.."

"Não... acabou..."

"Você não me ama"?

"Claro que eu te amo! O problema não é com você! È comigo!"

"Mas eu não entendo. Se você me ama e eu também te amo, por que não ficamos juntos"?

"Porque não dá mais. Entenda".

"Eu tenho certeza que você tem outro motivo, outro mais forte".

"NÂO HÁ!"- gritou o rapaz.

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu, deixando a moça sozinha na sala.

Quando Gina se viu sozinha no local começou a chorar, um pranto sofrido e intenso lavava seu rosto. Não queria acreditar que seu sonho virara pesadelo. Chorou até perdeu suas forças e adormeceu ali mesmo, na Sala Precisa.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) D/G ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

Acordou no outro dia assustada. Sonhara que Harry a deixara. Levantou-se e viu que estava no lugar que se encontrava com ele e então tudo fez sentido. Não tivera um sonho, tudo acabara.

Saiu do local aos prantos e foi para o Salão Comunal grifinório. Subiu para seu quarto e naquele dia não queria ver ninguém, na iria à aula, e assim dormiu o dia inteiro.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) D/G ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

Voltou a ir para aula no dia seguinte e só porquê Hermione insistira muito. Viu Harry no café- da- manhã e não falou com ele. Seguiu para sua aula e não conseguia aprender nada. Só pensava no que acontecera e no que ainda poderia acontecer. No final do dia seguiu para o seu quarto e assim como no dia anterior, chorou até adormecer.

E assim se passaram os dias. Gina fazia as mesmas coisas, ia para aula, fazia as tarefas e no final, chorava até dormir.

Mas em um dia de março, quando a garota decidiu pensar em tudo, foi que a situação piorou. Foi para a Sala Precisa a fim de pensar. Mentalizou o local desejado e entrou. Mas o que viu foi uma cena, para ela, grotesca. Harry e Hermione, o seu ex que ainda amava muito e sua melhor amiga estavam se agarrando, quase praticando uma coisa que o rapaz nunca fizera com ela, por a moça ser mais nova e irmã de seu melhor amigo. Ele estava apenas com a parte de cima do corpo despida e ela trajava, apenas, peças íntimas.

A primeira coisa que fez, sem pensar em mais nada, foi gritar, assustando o casal. E a segunda foi partir para cima da sua ex melhor amiga. As duas rolavam pelo chão, puxando cabelo, dando tapas, arranhando, mordendo, enfim, chegava a ser selvagem.

A briga só parou quando Harry conseguiu apartar as duas. Gina, sem agüentar, começou a proferir palavrões, até não suportar mais tanta falsidade e sair do local.

Foi mais uma vez para o seu quarto e decidiu não ver mais ninguém, não assistir mais aula, e, se possível, não acordar mais na manhã seguinte.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) D/G ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

**Nota da Autora**: Mais uma fic minha! Eu sei que está meio confusa, mas eu acredito que vocês vão gostar. Quem leu "A Bela e a Fera" viu que eu ia fazer uma fic baseada em fatos reais, então é essa a tal...hehe...alguns fatos são bem reais, outros eu queria que tivessem acontecido (bater na indivída...hauahua) e eu espero que outros que ainda não aconteceram, aconteçam futuramente D.

É isso gente, por favor, deixa review! Por favorrr!

Beijos

Manu Black 


	2. Esperanças

Capítulo II - Esperanças 

**_Eu não tinha este rosto de hoje, _****_  
_****_assim calmo, assim triste, assim magro,_****_  
_****_nem estes olhos tão vazios,_****_  
_****_nem o lábio amargo._**

**_Eu não tinha estas mãos sem força,_****  
****_tão paradas e frias e mortas;_****  
****_eu não tinha este coração que nem se mostra._****  
****_Eu não dei por esta mudança,_****  
****_tão simples, tão certa, tão fácil:_****  
****_- Em que espelho ficou perdida _****  
**_**a minha face?**_

_**(Retrato, Cecília Meireles)**_

Acabada.

Era assim que Gina se sentia. Não comia, não dormia, não falava mais com ninguém, vivia chorando pelos cantos e quase não ia mais para as aulas e quando ia, não ouvia nada do que o professor dizia, já perdera muitos pontos por causa disso. E tudo por causa da "traição" do seu "ex" e sua melhor amiga. Tinha consciência que não estava mais comprometida com Harry e por isso ele poderia ficar com quem quisesse, mas o que a incomodava mais era saber que a pessoa que ela mais confiava e que sabia que a garota ainda amava o rapaz, o roubou dela.

Desistiu de viver desde o dia que os viu juntos. Não era fraca, apenas não esperava uma atitude tão vil dos dois. Muitas vezes pensara em tirar a própria vida, mas desistira, se fizesse isso agiria de maneira covarde.

Passaram meses e a aparência da ruiva, antes bonita, agora era feia, magra, sem rastros de vida, não parecia ter 16 anos, mas 160.

Em um dia, quando estava voltando da aula de Poções, sentiu seu corpo ficar dormente, até não agüentar mais ficar em pé e caiu. Depois viu que se tremia dos pés à cabeça. Estava muito cansada, viu tudo escurecer e adormeceu.

Quando acordou percebeu que sua visão voltara, pois estava fitando o teto branco, olhou para os lados e reconheceu aquele lugar como a Ala Hospitalar. Sentou-se na cama e não viu ninguém nas camas vizinhas, levantou-se ainda com um pouco de dificuldade e quando já estava saindo ouviu a voz da enfermeira atrás de si.

"Não saia, srta. Weasley. Volte já para a sua cama!"

"Por que? Eu estou ótima"!

"Não está, por isso deite-se".

"Claro que eu estou"!

"Não discuta comigo! Quem é a enfermeira aqui? A srta. Está muito doente, está com quase 40 graus de febre, com uma anemia e começo de desnutrição. Por isso fique calma e volte para o seu leito"!

A garota obedeceu e depois perguntou:

"Quem me trouxe para cá?"

"A pessoa que o fez não quis ser identificada".

"Por que"?

"Bem, eu não sei. Agora descanse."

A primeira pessoa em que a ruiva pensou foi Harry. Claro que tinha sido ele. Quem faria isso por ela? Alegrou-se com essa idéia e daquela noite em diante melhorou muito. Teve alta um mês depois e assim que saiu da ala foi atrás do moreno, tinha que agradecê-lo.

Encontrou o rapaz no Salão Comunal grifinório, mas a cena que viu não a agradou, ele estava beijando Hermione e a tristeza de Gina voltou imediatamente. E piorou mais ainda quando ficou sabendo que os dois estavam noivos, um ano depois.

Ela queria muito esquece-lo, mas era quase impossível. Parecia uma obsessão, todos os seus pensamentos estavam ligados a ele, tudo que via. A única solução foi dedicar-se aos seus estudos como se sua vida dependesse muito daquilo, afundou sua cabeça, atenção, pensamento para os livros e formou-se no fim daquele ano, dando graças a todos os deuses que conseguira N.I.E.M's e N.O.M's suficientes para fazer o curso que queria, ela sonhava ser medibruxa.

Caso não o esquecesse agora não seria nunca mais. Estava muito longe dos dois, escolhera uma Escola nos Estados Unidos, o mais longe que conseguiu. Esperava que a distância não fosse só física, mas no pensamento também.

No primeiro dia de setembro, do mesmo ano que se formou, Gina partiu. O lugar, assim como Hogwarts, era afastado e invisível e não era possível aparatar lá. A única coisa diferente era que os alunos não precisavam ficar internados na escola, só ficavam lá aqueles que não tinha casa no lugar e esse era o caso de Gina.

Acomodou-se no pequeno quarto do local, arrumou tudo e no fim do dia adormeceu co a esperança de tempos bem melhores.

**+ D/G+ D/G+ D/G+ D/G+ D/G+ **

No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo, vestiu-se e foi para o refeitório. Comeu bem rápido e foi pegar seu horário cm o coordenador do curso. Assim que o pegou viu que sua primeira aula era Poções. Como tinha sorte! A matéria que ela mais odiava! Mesmo assim não desanimou, foi para a sala e sentou-se bem na frente, arrumou suas penas e pergaminhos na mesa e ficou esperando a chegada dos outros alunos. Depois de vinte minutos a sala estava cheia e num barulho terrível. Parecia que todos se conheciam.

Depois de alguns minutos viu o professor entrar e a sala silenciou. E ela simplesmente congelou. Não acreditava. Parecia um sonho, não, parecia um pesadelo. Um homem alto, loiro estava ali na sala. E ela sabia quem era. Não podia ser o pai, sabia que ele tinha sido morto e mesmo se estivesse vivo, não seria tão novo. Por isso ela sabia que era o filho. Aquele que a humilhara durante anos e só não o fizera mais porque sumira nos últimos anos em Hogwarts.

Rezou para ele não reconhece-la, mas como não poderia, se ainda tinha os mesmos cabelos cor de fogo e as mesmas roupas velhas? Amaldiçoou-se por ter sentado na primeira cadeira, tinha que ter sentado na última, o mais longe possível daquele homem.

O professor começou a falar e sua esperança de ele não ser quem ela pensava acabaram quando ele disse:

"Bom dia, meu nome é Draco Malfoy e eu vou ensina-los a matéria de Poções. Bem, essa primeira aula vai ser só de apresentações. Vocês vão me dizer onde se formaram e a partir daí nós vamos saber por onde começar. Primeiro você."- disse o rapaz apontando para a primeira moça da primeira fila.

Agora sim ele reconheceria Gina. Ela tinha que agir rápido por isso fez com que os livros do professor começassem a pegar fogo. A confusão foi geral, levando a aula toda para os alunos se acalmarem e no final ninguém precisou se apresentar.

Quando Gina ia saindo da sala, muito feliz por seu plano ter dado certo, escutou uma voz atrás de si:

"Weasley, você vai ter que me pagar esses livros."

"O quê?"

"Eu sei que você fez tudo isso para eu não te ver, mas que burrice, hein? Como eu não veria, se você tem uma tocha de fogo na cabeça?"

"Seu idiota..."

"Detenção, Weasley!"

"O QUÊ? AQUI NÃO TEM DETENÇÃO!"

"Claro que tem! Para você sempre terá. Venha à minha sala depois do jantar, vou dizer sua detenção e quanto terá que pagar pelos meus livros. Agora pode ir."

Saiu da sala com ódio. Como ele era idiota, sempre foi, mas piorou com o passar do tempo! Foi para as outras aulas e no final do dia estava na sala de Draco, esperando que ele dissesse o quê fazer.

O homem, que estava um pouco parecido com Snape vestindo roupas pretas e só não parecia mais porque não tinha o cabelo seboso, entrou na sala e sentou-se à mesa, em frente à Gina.

"Boa noite, Weasley."

"E o que tem de bom se eu estou aqui olhando para sua cara?"

"Weasley, Weasley... eu pensei em dispensar sua detenção, mas pelo seu atrevimento, eu vou manter o seu castigo. Durante uma semana, todo dia aqui na minha sala, colocando essas poções em ordem alfabética e depois você vai escreve-las nesse livro aqui, por ordem alfabética também e para quê elas servem."

Gina olhou a prateleira com centenas de poções. Ai como tinha vontade de mata-lo, mas mesmo assim começou o trabalho, sem reclamar (em voz alta) e quando já era quase meia noite, o homem a mandou para o dormitório. O pior era que depois de quase quatro horas colocando tudo em ordem ainda estava na letra A. Definitivamente, ia mata-lo até o fim daquela semana.

Voltou para o seu dormitório muito cansada, não conseguiu nem trocar de roupa, do jeito que deitou dormiu.

O dia não tinha sido dos melhores, mas pelo menos ela tinha conseguido não pensar em Harry. Até podia ser um sinal que tudo ia mudar...

**+ D/G+ D/G+ D/G+ D/G+ D/G+**

Nota da Autora: Ainnn, espero que vocês tenham gostado! ) Agoravai aparecer mais D/G do que H/H ou H/G . Valeu todo mundo que comentou (4 reviews, maldade...hehehehe).

Agradecimentos:

**Miaka**: Obrigada pelo comentário! Agora o Harry e a Hermione vão aparecer menos, vai ter mais Draco e Gina : Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos! E comenta, ta?

**Gau Malfoy**:Viu? O capítulo saiu bem rápido, né? Hehehe Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigado pelo comentário : E continua comentando! Beijos!

**Fefyssss**: Ai que emoção ter uma review sua! Eu amo tanto sua fic, para mim é uma honra ter um comentário seu! Pois é, esse negócio de professor é bem complicado, e com D/G fica mais ainda, né? Hehehehe Continua lendo! E comentando Beijos!

**Thai**: ai que ótimo! Você está lendo essa outra fic minha! O Draco nem demorou a aparecer, né? Hihihi...continua lendo e comentando! Obrigado pelo coment! Beijos!

Comentem, por favor!

Beijos!

**Manu Black **


	3. Decisões

Capítulo III- Decisões...

**_Pus meu sonho num navio_****_  
_****_e o navio em cima do mar;_****_  
_****_- depois, abri o mar com as mãos, _****_  
_****_para meu sonho naufragar._******

**_Minhas mãos ainda estão molhadas_****_  
_****_do azul das ondas entreabertas,_****_  
_****_e a cor que escorre de meus dedos_****_  
_****_colore as areias desertas._******

**_O vento vem vindo de longe,_****_  
_****_a noite se curva de frio;_****_  
_****_debaixo da água vai morrendo_****_  
_****_meu sonho, dentro de um navio..._******

**_Chorarei quanto for preciso,_****_  
_****_para fazer com que o mar cresça,_****_  
_****_e meu navio chegue ao fundo_****_  
_****_e meu sonho desapareça._******

**_Depois, tudo estará perfeito; _****_  
_****_praia lisa, águas coordenadas, _****_  
_****_meus olhos secos como pedras_****_  
_****_e minhas duas mãos quebradas._****_  
_****_  
(Canção; Cecília Meirelles)_**

A primeira semana de aula passou lentamente, mas Gina não tinha certeza que a causa disso era a detenção com Draco. Além de ter que atura-lo toda noite, ela sentia-se muito incomodada na presença dele. Era como se ele ficasse observando-a todo tempo. No último dia de seu castigo ficou aliviada. Enfim a tortura acabara.

Na segunda-feira seguinte a ruiva está muito mais animada. Estaria mais ainda se não soubesse que tinha que ver a cara de Draco na aula de Poções, mas em compensação o veria só na aula.

Entrou na sala e sentou-se no lugar e costume: na primeira cadeira da fila do meio. Arrumou suas penas e pergaminhos e aguardou a entrada do professor. Depois de alguns minutos a sala estava uma bagunça, só sendo silenciada com a entrada do professor.

O rapaz colocou seus livros na mesa e começou com a aula. Agitou a varinha e no quadro negro surgiu a receita do _Esquelesce_, a poção que fazia os ossos crescerem de novo. Aquilo a fez lembrar de Harry, ele tinha tomado _Esquelesce_ quando um balaço errante o atingiu. Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo pensamento da garota, mas ela logo esqueceu quando ouviu o professor chamando-a.

"Srta. Weasley!"

"Ahm...? Quê, Malfoy?" - disse sem se importar e esquecendo que agora ele era seu professor e pelo menos na sala de aula tinha que chamá-lo de Sr.

"Srta. Weasley vejo que a semana passada não adiantou nada, não é mesmo? Continua sem me respeitar e sem prestar atenção à aula, por isso eu vou presenteá-la com mais uma semana de castigo e quantas mais forem necessárias, até a Srta. aprender. "

E toda a alegria da garota foi embora. Tinha certeza que ele estava de marcação. Pensou, um dia, que Snape era o pior professor da face da Terra, mas errara. Draco Malfoy era mil vezes pior.

O dia passou rapidamente. Era incrível como para chegar a hora da detenção era rápido e para acabar a semana era lento demais. Ela não entendia. Devia ter jogado pedra em Merlim e pregado chiclete nas vestes deles para merecer aquilo. Logo depois do jantar foi se arrastando para a sala de Draco. Não se importava se ele ia reclamar. Tudo que ela fazia dava em detenção, até respirar um pouco mais alto já merecia um castigo.

Sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa dele esperando instruções. Como sempre ele se atrasara. Isso era insuportável. Além de cumprir o castigo tinha que esperar a boa vontade dele de aparecer na hora marcada.

Depois de meia hora, Draco entrou na sala e disse um "boa noite" como se ele estivesse chegando na hora certa e sentou-se. Determinou seu novo castigo: limpar a sala de aula toda, isso incluía esfregar o chão, tirar poeira das inúmeras estantes com livros e poções. E com o pequeno detalhe de, em hipótese nenhuma, usar magia.

Indiretamente ele a humilhava. Gina sabia muito bem que os outros alunos não eram punidos com detenções, apenas ela. Só cumpria os castigos por que, do jeito que se considerava "sortuda", era capaz de ser expulsa dali só por causa disso. Odiava Draco Malfoy mais do que antes. Se antes pensava que Snape era ruim, estava enganada. Começava a sentir saudade dele.

Pegou um pano, balde, água e sabão e começou a limpar o chão. Enquanto fazia isso pensava no porquê de merecer aquilo. Tinha quase certeza que ou tinha jogado pedra em Merlim ou pregara o chiclete mais vagabundo nas vestes dele. Só podia ser.

E a mais uma semana passou, lentamente, como se nunca fosse acabar. Na sexta-feira estava um pouco mais feliz. Sabia que tinha ainda mais um dia de humilhação, mas sabia que era o último. Ia evitar levar mais detenção, de agora em diante ele não teria mais motivos para castiga-la.

Mas infelizmente, mais uma vez, ela se enganou...

Estava limpando a última estante. Nem acreditava que tudo ia acabar depois que limpasse aquele móvel, por isso começou logo seu trabalho.

Draco entrou, como sempre, atrasado. Sentou-se e ficou olhando a moça trabalhando. Ela ficava cada vez mais incomodada com isso, era chato o olhar dele em cima dela. Até parecia que o homem fazia alguma azaração para ela derrubar as coisas. Não desgrudava o olho um minuto sequer.

"O que é?"- disse ela sem mais agüentar.

"Ahm..?"

"O Sr. Fica olhando para mim o tempo todo. O trabalho está errado?"

"Não."

"O Sr. Está me azarando? Tentando fazer que eu derrube as poções e os livros?"

"Não."

"E então?"

"Nada, Srta. Weasley. Eu não tenho porquê responde-la."

Gina calou-se e continou com seu trabalho. Depois de algum tempo ouviu a voz de Draco e assustou-se, quase pondo seu trabalho a perder, quando quase derrubou um vidro.

"E o Potter, como vai?"

"Eu não sei dele."

"Como? Eu lembro que você era uma das fãs dele. E que até tiveram um caso."

"Eu não tenho casos.. e não era fã..."

"Não era? Ainda é?"

"Não era, não fui e não sou."

"Weasley, Weasley... eu sinto ressentimento na sua voz? Oh... o Potterbicha te deixou, foi?"

"Eu não tenho porquê responder isso..."

Draco riu e Gina continuou seu trabalho. Não queria falar de Harry, a menção do nome dele já provocava tristeza nela.

"Nem precisa, Weasley. Na época em que você o viu com a sangue - ruim todo mundo soube. E claro que você ficou com a fama de corna...mansa ainda mais."

"Se você sabe, para que pergunta, idiota?"

"Respeito, Weasley... "

"Quer saber, Malfoy?Cansei de você e de seus castigos estúpidos. Se quiser me prejudicar, tudo bem. Não me importo. Não existe só essa Escola de medi-bruxaria . Eu não preciso estar sofrendo isso para me manter aqui. Tenho notas boas e capacidade para entrar em qualquer outra Escola. Você é um imbecil, idiota, sem ética, infantil, que desconta seus recalques em mim.Mas isso é o que você pensa. Eu não tenho culpa se você não teve nem capacidade para ser a porqueira de um comensal da morte. Se você agora está trabalhando para sobreviver, por causa da sua ilustre família de assassinos, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

O rosto de Draco estava sem emoção, como sempre. Gina não sabia se ele está com raiva ou com ódio. Ele permaneceu calado e ela continuou:

"E quanto ao Potter, sim, ele me traiu. Com a sangue- ruim. E daí? É da sua conta? Eu acho que não, não é mesmo? A não ser que você o quisesse também, mas eu sinto muito, você não tem que competir comigo e sim com a puta sangue-ruim (**n.a: foi mal o palavrão...hehehe).**"

Ela ficou esperando ele responder, mas o homem continuava calado. Gina terminou de limpar e ficou aguardando ele falar alguma coisa. Ele apenas a dispensou, sem olha-la ou responder aos insultos.

Gina foi para o dormitório quase se arrastando. Entrou no quarto e viu em cima da sua cama uma carta. Abriu-a e viu a letra de sua mãe. Nela, Molly perguntava como a moça estava e falava de cada irmão dela. Também disse que Harry e Hermione esperavam seu primeiro filho e tinham acabado de se casar.

Isso a deixou muito mal. Percebeu que lá no fundo ainda gostava dele e tinha uma certa esperança dos dois se separarem. Os acontecimentos das duas últimas semanas mais essa notícia fez com que Gina voltasse a ficar triste, sem querer comer e sem ir para as aulas.

Não precisava evitar ninguém, os outros já a evitavam, a consideravam desequilibrada por sempre estar chorando pelos cantos. Não tinha amigos ali e sentia muita falta da sua família.

Numa tarde de sábado em que estava no auge de sua depressão, tomou uma decisão. Não a tinha feito ainda por que não tinha coragem e antes considerava uma atitude de fracos.

Mas ela era uma. E por isso mesmo ia acabar com aquilo.

Lembrou-se que viu uma poção para dormir na sala de Draco. Foi até lá e viu o lugar vazio. Entrou e pegou o vidro que estava o líquido. No modo de usar dizia que quem tomasse mais do que uma dose podia entrar em um coma profundo, levando a pessoa à morte.

Era o que ela queria. Bebeu quase metade do vidro e em poucos segundos caiu no chão. O corpo quase sem vida segurava o frasco da poção.

->D/G -

Estava com 19 anos e se considerava um fracasso. A vida inteira sonhou em ser um comensal da morte famoso, assim como seu pai. Sabia que só conseguiria aquilo se fosse mais cruel e violento do que gerador. Mas simplesmente não pôde. Matar pessoas inocentes e servir um cara com o corpo em estado de decomposição era o que ele menos queria.

A guerra acabou e ele não realizou o sonho de seu pai. Ainda lutou do lado de Voldemort, mas não tinha idade para ser um comensal. Além de acabar com a sua vida, a guerra matou seu pai e sua mãe, os dois receberam o beijo do dementador logo após a morte de Voldemort.

Ficou órfão e o pior, para ele, pobre. Seus bens foram tomados pelo Ministério. Só terminou Hogwarts pela bondade de Snape, que por ser seu padrinho, pagou os seus estudos e o criou até ele completar os 17 anos.

Terminou os estudos sem muitas expectativas de vida. Então escolheu o caminho que seria o mais certo para ele, ser professor. Era o mais apropriado por ter pouca duração, apenas dois anos. Fez assim o curso e especializou-se na matéria que seu padrinho ensinava.

Conseguiu arranjar o emprego na Escola por causa da indicação de Snape. Agradecia a ele, mas mesmo assim não era aquilo que ele desejava.

Quando viu a Weasley sentiu vontade de desistir. Ela ia humilha-lo, claro, um Malfoy sendo professor era a última coisa que alguém podia imaginar. Mas viu que a garota na oferecia perigo, ela sentia-se acanhada por vê-lo ali e aquela seria a oportunidade de descarregar todas suas raivas.

Dava detenções por puro divertimento. Adorava vê-la com raiva, parecia que ficava mais bonita. Assustou-se ao perceber isso. Estava achando a Weasley bonita e isso não era bom. Realmente estava no fundo do poço, pensou que nunca viveria para achar alguém de cabelos vermelhos berrantes bonitos, era o fim.

Na última vez que a viu ela estava com raiva dele e com razão, ele a insultara. E depois disso não a viu mais nas aulas e nem pelos corredores. Ao pensar que a moça desistira por causa dele sentiu um aperto no peito. Começou a pensar que precisava de um médico quando percebeu que sentia falta de encarar os olhos castanhos tão desafiadores dela, e os cabelos tão vermelhos, que pareciam em chamas.

Voltava para sua sala depois de procura-la de novo pela Escola. Olhou em todos os lugares: biblioteca, refeitório, pátio, corredor e até pelos dormitórios, mas não a viu.

Assim que fechou a porta sentiu um cheiro forte. Foi até as estantes e viu Gina caída, com um frasco na mão. Olhou a poção e deduziu o que acontecera. Não podia leva-la para a Ala Hospitalar, os curandeiros iam perceber o que ela tinha feito e esses casos eram repreendidos severamente pela diretoria da Escola.

Levou-a para o lugar da sala onde tinha uma cama (era o quarto dele) e a deitou lá. Procurou a poção que revertia os efeitos da que ela tinha tomado, mas não achou. Sabia que devia ser rápido, se o caso fosse cuidado de maneira imediata, podia ter esperanças de sobrevivência.

Começou a preparar a poção com a maior rapidez possível e depois de quase quatro horas terminou. Foi até a garota, levantou sua cabeça, abriu sua boca e colocou o líquido. Esperava que ela engolisse, mesmo estando daquele jeito.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e aguardou o efeito da poção. Esperou tanto que acabou dormindo ali mesmo, só acordando no outro dia com um grito.

"MALFOY, O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ?"

Era Gina.

Estava bem e parecia muito melhor.

Mas esperava que primeiro ela tivesse agradecido ...

**Nota da Autora**: Cacilda...ta péssimo esse capítulo...eu confesso...to piorando a cada dia, pqp...desculpa gente!

Obrigada pelas reviews! Vou responde-ls por email..fiquei sabendo que agora quem responder review por aki a fic eh apagada...mó idiotice...bem...Beijos povo!

**Manu Black**


	4. Dúvidas e uma certeza

Capítulo IV - Dúvidas e uma certeza...

" _**I wanna be with you**_

_**It's crazy but it's true**_

_**And everything I do**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**I'd like to know your policy**_

_**When it comes to me**_

_**I'd like to know what's in your mind**_

_**It's not easy to see**_

_**I know now what I feel**_

_**And what to do**_

_**I wanna be with you "**_

**( I Wanna Be With You; Backstreet Boys)**

"MALFOY, O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ?"

Era Gina.

Estava bem e parecia muito melhor.

Mas esperava que primeiro ela tivesse agradecido...

"Eu acho, Srta. Weasley, que um 'obrigado' seria muito mais educado."

Draco tentava não se alterar, mas estava difícil. Não era a primeira vez que a salvava, tudo bem que ela não sabia que ele já a tinha impedido de partir dessa para uma melhor. Mesmo assim, ele merecia uma palavra de agradecimento.

"VOCÊ NÃO ME AJUDOU! EU NÃO QUERIA VIVER, MALFOY! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE ENTENDER ISSO?"

Não entendia. Não queria acreditar que ela estava assim por causa do Potter.

"Não me diga que você está assim pelo Cicatriz?"

Ele viu os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu não acredito! Você é ridícula, Weasley! O cara te traiu com sua amiga há um milhão de anos e ainda gosta dele?".

Não sabia o porquê da sua revolta, talvez soubesse, mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso.

A garota começou a chorar muito e a cada soluço que ela dava ele se desesperava. Odiava choro. Primeiro por que não sabia agir quando alguém começava a chorar na frente dele. E segundo, não queria que ela chorasse pelo menino-que-_infelizmente_-sobreviveu.

Sentou-se na mesma cama em que ela e a abraçou. Talvez quisesse que ela parasse logo de chorar e viu naquele gesto uma saída. Sentiu Gina aperta-lo muito forte, quase o sufocando e de uma maneira muito estranha percebeu que uma sensação de bem - estar tomou conta de si.

Ela chorou por alguns minutos e depois se calou. Permaneceram abraçados, até o rapaz se afastar e perguntar:

"Melhorou?"

Ela fez que sim.

"Agora você vai contar o que houve?"

"Você acertou, eu quis me matar por causa do Potter. Mas não foi somente por ele. Eu descobri que ele e a Granger se casaram e estão esperando seu primeiro filho. Além disso, cansei de ser feita de empregada por você. Quando eu cheguei aqui pensei que tudo melhoraria, mas quando o vi entrando na sala, percebi que usaria da sua posição de professor para me humilhar. Fez-me de empregada, quer dizer, nem uma empregada faria o que eu fiz. Agüentei tudo calada, mas depois que soube isso do Potter resolvi acabar com essa porqueira de vida, que não serve para nada."

Draco sentiu-se muito mal em saber aquilo. Tinha consciência que agira de maneira vil, mas não pensou que aquilo acarretaria maiores conseqüências.

"Você ainda o ama?"- disse, fingindo que não ouvira a parte sobre ele. Não podia pedir desculpas, era um Malfoy...

"Não sei, estava certa que não, mas quando li a carta da minha mãe falando sobre ele, fiquei em dúvida... às vezes penso que fiquei assim por querer que ele fosse muito infeliz, do jeito que fui e ainda sou... mas eu não sei..."

Os dois se calaram e permaneceram assim por uns poucos minutos.

"A senhorita já pode ir para seu dormitório. Está totalmente fora de perigo."

Ela levantou-se e quando já estava na porta disse:

"Obrigada."

**Além da Mágoa **

Gina voltou a ir às aulas e recuperou o tempo perdido estudando em dobro. Mais uma vez dedicava-se aos livros para esquecer. E esperava que agora fosse para sempre. Não agüentava mais sofrer por alguém que não merecia a metade de uma lágrimas das várias que ela derramara. Ainda era muito jovem e podia muito bem encontrar um rapaz que a merecesse...e até que estava um pouco temerosa sobre já o ter encontrado...

Não via sua família há seis meses. Não foi para a festa de Natal e muito menos a de Ano Novo. Não compareceu ao aniversário da mãe e ao dos gêmeos. Não podia. Se voltasse ia ver as duas pessoas que mais repugnava. Sabia que sua mãe estava com raiva dela, ela também estaria se sua filha agisse como ela estava agindo, mas isso precisava ser feito.

Ninguém sabia da traição de Harry e Hermione. Todos pensavam que Harry e Gina tinham terminado amigavelmente e que o abatimento da ruiva era normal, afinal ela o amava há muito tempo. Por isso a família Weasley ainda os acolhia como se fossem dois filhos, mas em alguns surtos de maldade a ruiva teve uma vontade muito grande de dizer o porquê da separação. Não os denunciou. Acreditava que eles, um dia, acabariam falando a verdade...

Desde a sua tentativa frustrada de suicídio que via Draco de uma maneira diferente. Ele parecia muito mais bonito e isso era estranho demais para ela. Os dois se olhavam durante a aula inteira e ela não o encarava mais com um olhar desafiador, mas questionador. Gostaria tanto de saber o quê aqueles olhos azuis, que pareciam pedacinhos do mar, estavam querendo dizer. Eram frios, não tinham emoção, apesar de, às vezes, pensar que eles tinham...

Ele não aplicava mais detenções e nem muito menos dirigia a palavra a ela. Muitas vezes se viu pensando no porquê disso e logo chegou a conclusão de que estava muito perturbada, sentia falta dos castigos dele, não pelo o castigo, mas por estar perto dele. E isso era tão ridículo!

Não podia estar gostando dele. Se antes o namoro dela com Potter era impossível, pelo simples fato dele gostar de sua melhor amiga, agora era mais improvável o namoro dela com Malfoy, seu inimigo mortal. Talvez fosse um pouco masoquista e gostasse de sofrer? Por que só gostava de pessoas que eram impossíveis de se relacionar?

Achou que tinha, definitivamente, enlouquecido ao perceber que tinha pensado em futuro com Malfoy... não podia, não queria, estar gostando dele... agora sim teria motivos para tirar a própria vida.

**Além da Mágoa **

Já estava há quase um ano na Escola e não conseguia tirar o loiro da cabeça. Na sua cabeça não passava a mínima lembrança de Harry ou Hermione, se os visse na rua era capaz de nem reconhece-los.

Decidiu falar com Malfoy. Não sabia para quê e nem o quê ia dizer a ele, mesmo assim foi até sua sala e percebeu que esta encontrava-se vazia, mesmo assim entrou e sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa. Viu uma espécie de bacia em cima da mesa. Levantou-se e olhou melhor o objeto. Reconheceu como sendo uma penseira. Chegou mais próximo e foi puxada para dentro do objeto. Sabia que era errado estar vendo as memórias de Malfoy, mas não se segurava de curiosidade.

Percebeu que estava em Hogwarts. No mesmo corredor que há dois anos atrás ela desmaiara. Viu Draco andando calmamente até se deparar com o corpo de uma menina. Era muito magra e estava pálida, parecendo um pergaminho. Reconheceu como sendo ela. O rapaz abaixou-se e verificou se a menina tinha pulso, depois a pegou e a levou para a Ala Hospitalar. Ele falou algo para Madame Pomfrey e ficou velando o sono da menina. Quando viu que ela estava acordando saiu.

Gina assistiu aquilo com muita vergonha. Na época pensara que o Potter tinha salvado-a. Nem conseguia acreditar que o seu salvador tinha sido Malfoy, e o pior por duas vezes.

Acordou do devaneio com a voz de Draco.

"Weasley, 'lendo' meus pensamentos?"

Ela saiu da penseira e ficou olhando para o rapaz. Malfoy parecia estar com muita raiva, sabia que tinha errado entrando na vida dele, mas aquilo dizia respeito a ela, afinal ele a salvara.

"Por que você não me disse?"

"Como?"

"Por que você não quis que a Madame Pomfrey me dissesse quem tinha me levado para lá?"

"Bem, eu acho que se eu disser que sou um Malfoy já ajuda um pouco, não é?"

"Você sabia que fui atrás do imbecil do Potter pensando que ele tinha me ajudado?"

"Oh Merlim! Você e o Potter! Tudo é esse infeliz!'".

"Por que, Malfoy? Você sabia que eu me iludi?"

"Oh, desculpe, Weasley... você queria que o herói te salvasse, mas eu sinto muito se quem fez isso foi o vilão..."

Percebeu que ele falou aquelas palavras como se as cuspisse... não sabia se ele estava com nojo por tê - la livrado da morte ou se estava amargurado...

"Eu sou quero saber o porquê."

"Não, Weasley, eu não te amava. Apenas a levei para a Ala Hospitalar assim como levaria qualquer um. Ao contrário do que dizem, eu não gosto de ver os outros morrendo, mesmo que eles sejam meus inimigos.."

Decepcionou-se ao ouvir isso. Mais uma vez estava se iludindo e outra vez com a pessoa errada...

"Está bem, Malfoy. Obrigada mais uma vez..."- disse, indo em direção à porta.

"Espere, Weasley. Eu imagino que você não veio aqui só para ver minha penseira, não é mesmo?"

Foi pega no pulo. Não sabia o que responder, então ele acrescentou:

"Será que a Srta. está com saudades de nossas detenções?"

Sentiu o rosto arder. Sim, ela sentia saudade, mas não podia dizer isso a ele...

"Claro que não, Malfoy."

"Sei e por que será que a Srta. está tão vermelha?"- o loiro disse parecendo estar se divertindo até demais.

"Interessa?"

Viu Draco se aproximar cada vez mais dela, até chegar próximo ao seu ouvido e dizer:

"Confesse, Weasley."- ele disse um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível, mas não tinha como. Tentou virar-se, não pôde, as mãos de Malfoy a seguravam firmemente.

"Solta-me!"

"Não enquanto você não admitir."

"Eu não que fazer isso."

"Então nós vamos ficar assim para sempre."

"Está doendo, Malfoy. Eu vou gritar."

"Você não seria capaz, _Ginevra_."

"Claro que eu sou. SOLTA..."

Mas não pôde terminar a frase, foi calada com a boca de Malfoy. Ele a beijava de forma feroz e ela tentava se desvencilhar, mas não conseguia. Depois tudo foi ficando mais calmo e Gina desistiu de fugir, correspondendo ao beijo.

Não sabia o quê estava fazendo. Sabia, mas não queria imaginar a razão de o estar fazendo. Queria sair dali e voltar para seu quarto, só que não conseguia. Tinha a consciência de que aquilo era muito errado, não por serem Weasley e Malfoy, mas por serem professor e aluno.

Pensando nisso se afastou. Não podiam, poderia custar a vaga dela ali ou até mesmo o emprego dele.

"O que foi?"- ele disse com cara de decepção

"Nós não podemos."

"Por que?AI, NÃO ME DIGA QUE É POR CAUSA DO CABEÇA RACHADA!"

"Claro que não!"

"E então?"

"Você é meu professor..."

"Sim?"

"Se nos descobrirem vão matar a gente. Eu posso ser expulsa e você pode perder o emprego. É melhor esquecermos isso, ok?"

E antes de ele ter tempo de falar ela saiu correndo para seu dormitório. Deitou-se e chorou. Pela primeira vez sentiu que podia ser amada, mas não podia viver isso porque ele era seu mestre...

**Além da Mágoa**

Ficou sentado na sua escrivaninha com os olhos na página de um livro que tentava ler, mas não entendia nada. Há poucos minutos tinha feito o que desejava fazer a mais ou menos um ano atrás, quando viu uma ruiva sentada na primeira cadeira da fileira do meio de sua sala de aula.

Agora tinha certeza que gostava dela. De uma maneira muito patética para ele. Sabia que, se seu pai vivo fosse, o mataria. Ele seria a vergonha da família. Não se importava com isso. Pela primeira vez na sua vida gostava de alguém e queria ficar com ela. Não importava os seus sobrenomes ou se tinham uma relação aluna/professor a ser preservada.

Sentia vontade de pedir demissão naquele momento, mas lembrou-se que na tinha mais condição de fazer isso. Precisava do dinheiro para sobreviver.

Tinha que inventar um jeito de tê-la, não importava o quão proibido fosse. Precisava de um plano. Fechou o livro que fingia ler e se pôs a pensar no que faria. Chegando à conclusão, depois de algumas horas, que nada poderia ser feito.

**Além da Mágoa **

Passou as férias na Escola. Evitava, de todas as formas, uma visita à casa dos Weasley. Mas no final de setembro recebeu uma intimação da mãe, exigindo que ela fosse à Toca no começo do outro mês. Não podia faltar, se o fizesse, sabia que a mãe era capaz de ir busca-la na Escola.

Escolheu o dia mais improvável de Harry aparecer por lá: o aniversário de Hermione. Supôs que os dois estariam fazendo uma festa particular e nem iam aparecer na sua casa. E não se enganou.

Disse à mãe que o motivo de sua ausência era a Escola que estava cada vez mais difícil, a progenitora apenas fingiu que acreditava. Ficou na Toca apenas uma tarde e depois foi-se embora.

Chegando na Escola, somente à noite, viu uma carta. Abriu-a e ficou surpresa ao ver que era do diretor da sua Escola. Pensou se alguém tinha descoberto o que houve entre ela e o professor, mas a carta era apenas um aviso de um baile que ocorreria no dia das bruxas. Seria à fantasia. Jogou a carta para o lado e preocupou-se em fazer os seus deveres e, principalmente, em parar de pensar em Draco.

**Além da Mágoa**

**Nota da Autora: **Aiiii, capitulo sem noção! Hehe... Mesmo assim espero que gostem, um pouquinho, pelo menos...

Beijos e comentem, se puderem...

**Manu Black**


	5. Amor e Mágoas

Capítulo V- Amor e Mágoas

"_**Open up your heart to me**_

_**And say what's on your mind, oh yes**_

_**I know that we have been through so much pain**_

_**But I still need you in my life this time, and...**_

_**I need you tonight**_

_**I need you right now**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**I really need you tonight"**_

**_(Backstreet Boys; I need you tonight)_**

Os dias que passaram não foram muito diferentes dos anteriores. Gina continuava indo para aula, evitando os olhares de Draco, sua presença e principalmente, ficar a sós com ele.

No refeitório via Draco conversando com Bridget, a professora de Defesa contra a arte das Trevas. Ela derretia-se toda quando ele falava algo. Ria igual a uma hiena e tinha a mania de alisar o braço do loiro. Odiava os dois; ele, por traí-la e ela, por ser oferecida.

Lembrou-se que não tinha compromisso com o professor, ele era livre e podia namorar quem quisesse.

O dia do Baile das Bruxas chegou e a ruiva já tinha decidido qual sua fantasia desde a hora em que leu a carta do diretor: ia fantasiada de Ginevra Weasley, bem original, não? A verdade é que não tinha paciência para pensar em quê ia se vestir.

Entrou no Salão Principal (onde ocorria as festas da Escola) e lembrou-se de Hogwarts. Tudo estava tão bem decorado e o teto mostrava como o céu estava lá fora. Procurou uma mesa e sentou-se. Viu algumas pessoas chegarem, todas fantasiadas, sentiu-se um pouco deslocada, mas foi esquecendo isso quando tomou o primeiro gole de whisky de fogo, tomava cada copo da bebida como se fosse suco de abóbora.

Procurou Draco por todos os cantos, mas não o viu. Sabia que os professores eram convidados para a festa, ficou pensando em quê ele estaria fazendo com Bridget aquela hora.

Percebeu que havia um homem sentado na mesma mesa que ela. Era um sujeito estranho, vestido todo de preto com uma máscara que cobria apenas seus olhos castanhos, tinha um cabelo castanho liso. Não sabia quando e nem porquê ele tinha sentado ali, a única coisa que desejava era beber até arrancar Draco de seu pensamento. O desconhecido que estava sentado à mesa segurou sua mão quando ela tentou pegar outro copo com a bebida. Ele a levou para a "pista de dança" e começaram a mexer os corpos no ritmo da música lenta.

Sabia que seu estágio de bebedeira era muito avançado, mas sentiu o desconhecido beijar-lhe o pescoço, fazendo um caminho de pequenos beijos até sua boca.

Era um beijo intenso como se os dois precisassem daquilo para sobreviver. Gina sabia de quem era aqueles lábios, alegrou-se quando percebeu que ele não estava se agarrando com Bridget, mas com ela.

Separaram-se, tinham que respirar. Notou que a música lenta acabara, os dois estavam parados no meio dos outros que dançavam animadamente.

Chegou perto do ouvido do rapaz e disse:

"Vamos sair daqui."

Ele a levou até sua sala e trancou a porta com um feitiço que só seria desfeito por quem tivesse do lado de dentro do cômodo. Depois a ruiva o viu aproximar-se, mas esta o impediu, dizendo:

"O que houve com seus olhos? E seu cabelo? Não me diga que você pintou!"

"Claro que não! É só um feitiço... daqui a alguns minutos eu volto a ser como antes, ou seja, lindo."

"Até parece...por que você fez isso?"

"Hm...por nada...no convite dizia fantasiado e eu fui, digamos de Draco Malfoy versão moreno."

"Não, você foi de zorro..."

"De quem?"

"Ah, esquece..."

"Por acaso é outro namorado seu?"- disse com raiva.

"HaHaHa, claro que não! É um personagem da cultura trouxa."

"Você me comparou com algo trouxa?"

"Ah, Malfoy...vai ver se eu estou lá na esquina..."

Ficaram calados e depois de algum tempo Draco voltou a falar:

"Mas não se preocupe, Weasley, eu te perdôo."

"Sei, com qual condição?"

"Essa, Weasley."

Juntou seus lábios ao da garota mais uma vez, sendo interrompido por Gina, que dizia, ofegante:

"Não, Draco. É errado."

"Como pode ser errado? Alguém disse que amar é errado?"

"Amar?"

"Sim, eu te amo. E você pode imaginar como é difícil estar amando Ginevra Molly Weasley, minha ex- inimiga mortal e minha atual aluna? Além do mais, eu estar assumindo isso é pior ainda..."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada! Isso não é errado, só será se você ainda gostar do cabeça- rachada."

Gina refletiu. Lembrou de Harry e a única coisa que sentiu foi mágoa. Olhou Draco, ali parido à sua frente, tão bonito com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva e os cabelos assanhados por causa do beijo. Fitou os olhos dele que já tinham voltado ao normal, não eram mais frios e agora ela sabia o que eles queriam dizer.

"E então?"

"Você tem razão. Não é errado, mas o fato de nos amarmos não muda nossa condição professor/ aluna. Se nós quisermos que isso dê certo primeiro, temos que falar baixo; segundo, sermos discretos; e terceiro, você tem que deixar de ficar se agarrando com a Bridget."

"Ciúmes, Weasley?"

"Sim, por que?"

"Nada, eu sei que sou lindo, mas..."

"Mas o quê, Draco Malfoy?"

" Mas sou seu."- disse num sussurro.

Beijaram-se novamente. Era um beijo "quente", provocante. Foram andando até a cama, ainda mantinham os lábios unidos. Gina sentiu Draco deita-la na cama e depois ficou em cima dela. Olhou para ele e o viu perguntando se ela queria seguir em frente, fez que sim.

Naquela noite consumaram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Não era só um encontro de corpos, mas um reencontro de almas.

Além da Mágoa

Gina abriu os olhos e viu um teto que não era o do seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama e lembrou o quão tinha bebido quando sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Olhou para o quarto e chegou a conclusão de que aquele não era o seu dormitório.Percebeu que aquela cama era estranha. Tampou os olhos com uma mãe e com a outra apalpou o outro lado da cama. Tinha alguém deitado.

Então não foi sonho. Ela realmente dormira com Draco. Destampou os olhos e o observou dormir. Parecia tão calmo e seus sonhos deviam estar bons, pois havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Continuou olhando para ele quando o vi abrir os olhos e gritar:

"Gina!"

Ela levou uma mão ao peito e disse:

"Como é que você faz isso, besta? Assustou-me."

"Desculpa, mas foi engraçado!"

"Não achei."- disse cruzando os braços

"Ah, Gina, não fica assim, vai... vem cá"

Ele a puxou para si e a beijou.

"Perdoado?"

"Hm...acho que ainda não..."

Gina o beijou e depois ele disse:

"E agora?"

"Ok, mas só porque eu sou boazinha..."

Os dois riram e decidiram tomar café. Gina vestiu-se e foi para seu dormitório. Tomou banho, trocou de roupa e partiu para o refeitório. Sentou-se à mesa e viu Draco conversando com Bridget, teve vontade de bater nos dois, mas mudou de idéia quando viu o sorriso (discreto) que ele lhe enviava.

Depois do café voltou para seu quarto a fim de estudar. Logo que entrou viu uma carta em cima da cama. Abriu-a e indignou-se com o que leu.

"_Gina,_

_Como vai? Eu vou bem, Hermione e eu nos casamos e ela teve nosso primeiro filho há dois meses. Nosso casamento não vai muito bem, sinto tanto sua falta! Agora eu sei que cometi um erro terrível quando te deixei._

_Hoje vou aí te ver. Espere-me na entrada da Escola, às 16hs._

_Com amor,_

_Harry"_

Ridículo. Era tudo o que ela podia dizer sobre ele. Mas com certeza ela não faltaria a esse encontro. Tinha algumas coisas a dizer.

Na hora marcada foi para o local e viu Harry esperando-a do lado de fora do carro. Quando o viu a única coisa que sentiu foi nojo. Aproximou-se dele e os dois entraram no carro. Foram embora, mas não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por alguém...

Além Da Mágoa

Draco sentia-se realizado. Enfim conhecia o sabor da felicidade. Gina era tudo o que ele queria.

No final daquela tarde recebera uma carta de seu padrinho, Severo Sape, pedindo sua presença em Hogwarts. O homem estava doente e precisava de uma semana de repouso.Teria que atender ao pedido dele, afinal se não fosse Severo, Draco não sabia o que teria acontecido com ele.

Foi procurar Gina, mas o que viu na Entrada da Escola o deixou em estado de choque. Sua namorada estava saindo com Harry Potter. Não os viu partir, assim que viu Gina com ele saiu dali e foi para o seu quarto, arrumou a mala e foi embora dos Estados Unidos. Voltaria para Hogwarts, mas não seria por uma semana, mas para vida toda.

Além Da Mágoa

Gina falou tudo o que desejava para Harry. Tinha a sensação de estar mais leve e mais feliz. Agora ele não passava de uma lembrança ruim em sua vida.

Chegou na Escola e foi atrás de Draco. Entrou na sala (que também era seu quarto) e viu tudo vazio, quando ia saindo, para procurar em outros lugares, viu alguém parado na porta. Era o diretor da Escola.

"Procurando o Sr. Malfoy?"

"Sim."

"Ele viajou. Foi para Hogwarts."

"Por que?"

"Bem, me parece que vai lecionar lá, mas ele deixou essa carta para a Srta."

"Mas...o Sr. Sabe?"

"Sim e não se preocupe. Eu também já passei por isso, mas não fui corajoso o bastante para viver esse momento."

O homem sal e Gina abriu a carta.

"_Ginevra, _

_Ontem à noite eu fui o homem mais feliz do mundo. Pensei que podia tê-la ao meu lado, mas eu a vi com o Potter e vou poupa-la de fazer escolhas. Seria difícil demais não ser o seu escolhido._

_Seja feliz com o testa-rachada e tenha vários pequenos cicatrizes._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Sentiu um nó na garganta. Draco entendera tudo errado. Iria atrás dele, mas não agora, tinha que terminar seu curso que estava quase no final, só faltavam nove meses e ela teria que agüentar até lá.

Além Da Mágoa

**Agradecimentos: **

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: ele lutou...hehehe...mas as coisas mudaram um pouco...bgd por ler... continua comenando que eu adoro...beijos!

Nina: a festa a fantasia não teve mto destaque, pq eu tinha q apressar as coisas...hehehe...continua lendo e comentando! Beijos!

Ronnie Granger Weezhy: Oh...obrigada...heueheuehue...Continua lendo! Beijos!

Tutty Malfoy: Aqui o Harry e a Hermione já casaram, mas eles vão se encontrar com Gina e Draco, mas só no próximo capitulo! Então, leia...heuehuehue...beijos!

Thai: Sim, realmente eles seguiram seu conselho e mandaram p/ favanapoli a escola...huehueheueheuehue... continua lendo e comentando! Beijos!1!

Miaka: mas esse daki tah sem noção...heueheueheueheue...eh q eh o penúltimo! Heueheuehue Continua lendo! E comentando, claro! Beijos!

NaHemWe: Sua fic esá ótima e eu não to puxando o saco!heueeuehueheue Continua lendo!Beijos!

Paulinha Malfoy: Bigada por achar minha pobre fic linda.. fico tão emotion...hhehehehe... Continua lendo!Beijos

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Você!heheehehhe ) Brigada por ler essa fic! E por comentar! Rolou muuuitooss beijossss...hehehehehe...e até mais além...hieieheieheie...continua lendo! Beijos!

N.A: Porque a NA vem depois dos Agradecimentos? Pq eu to fazendo isso aqui na maior pressa! Meu monitor ta p/ pifar, gente to vendo q se isso acontecer eu soh vou atualizar as fics em setembro! Desculpem se os agradecimentos foram mto resumidos, é q aki tah maus...hehehhe

Gente, o próximo é o último! E eu já tenho ele escrito! Só falta a keira do monitor não me desapontar e funcionar!

P/ qm lê a mediadora, eu to tentando escrever...é que ta difícil com o monitor assim...(

Gente, Beijos, e leiam sempre minhas fics chatonildas e mandem reviews!

**Manu Black**


	6. Além da mágoa

Capítulo VI - Além da Mágoa 

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake, but my world is half a sleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**(Incomplete, Backstreet Boys)**_

Um mês após a partida de Draco, Gina descobriu que estava grávida. A primeira idéia que teve foi escrever ao rapaz, dizendo sua condição, mas desistiu. Esse assunto não podia ser discutido por carta e além disso, ela tinha que vê-lo para falar algumas verdades que estava guardando.

Os meses passaram e a barriga de Gina já era bem visível quando faltavam dois meses para se formar, estava no sétimo mês de gestação e todos se perguntavam como ela tinha engravidado se nunca foi vista com nenhum namorado. Os únicos que sabiam da verdade eram o Diretor e seus pais.

Arthur e Molly ficaram um pouco chocados com a história da ruiva, ela fez questão de falar tudo desde Harry e até Draco. Os pais quiseram tomar satisfações com o "garoto- que- sobreviveu", mas mudaram de idéia a pedido da filha.

No último dia de agosto formou-se. Já tinha emprego garantido no Ministério, mas só assumiria seu cargo depois de dar a luz. A Formatura ocorreu à noite, por isso só pôde ir para Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Na manhã seguinte, foi para a parte trouxa da cidade e pegou um avião para Londres. Tinha consciência de que mulheres grávidas não podiam viajar a partir do sexto mês, mas não podia esperar o pequeno Arthur nascer, esperou nove meses para falar com Draco, não agüentaria esperar mais.

Quando chegou em Londres foi até a Estação King's Cross e atravessou a plataforma 9 ¾ , entrou no Expresso para Hogwarts e partiu. O trem estava cheio de alunos que a olhavam estranho, ela não se importava, já tinha se acostumado com aqueles olhares. Chegou na Escola à noite e pediu a Hagrid para ir em uma das carruagens, como se fosse aluna. O gigante atendeu o pedido da mulher e depois de alguns minutos estava no Castelo.

Tudo estava como antes, apesar de o diretor agora ser outro, tudo bem que era McGonagall, mesmo assim admirou-se como nada mudara. Seguiu alguns alunos que iam para o Salão Principal e quando entrou no local pôde ver Draco sentado à mesa dos professores. Ele não mudara nada. E Gina sentiu um aperto no coração, esperava encontra-lo abatido, mas ele na parecia nenhum pouco conversando com uma mulher de cabelos pretos que a ruiva não conhecia. Talvez, por isso, ela não se importou em ir até a mesa dos professores, com todos olhando para ela como se fosse alguma louca.

Postou-se à frente de Draco e disse:

"Lembra de mim?"

"Gina?"

"Sim, Ginevra Weasley."

"Bem, eu vejo que você e o Potter foram rápidos."

"O quê? Você achaque esse filho é do Potter?"- falava quase gritando.

"E por acaso é de quem?"

"Seu, imbecil! Esse filho, infelizmente, é seu!"- disse, agora sim, gritando.

"Meu?"- ele parecia um pouco confuso.

"SIM! EU NÃO SOU COMO AS VADIAS QUE VOCÊ SAÍA! SAÍA NÃO, VEJO QUE AINDA SAI!"- berrava, estava com ódio, esperara nove meses e agora ia dizer tudo o que pensava.

"Gina, acalme-se, vamos até ali!"

"Acalme-se uma droga! Você sabe o que é carregar um filho por nove meses e não ter ninguém para te ajudar? Ver os outros lhe achando uma pervertida?"

"Gina, vamos."- disse ele puxando-a pelo braço.

Ela o acompanhou e em poucos minutos estavam do lado de fora do Salão Principal.

"Eu te vi com o Potter."- ele disse de repente.

"Sim, mas o que você viu foi eu dando fim a tudo o que eu ainda podia sentir pelo Potter. Naquele dia eu saí com o Potter para falar tudo o que pensava, mas você me deu chances de explicar? Não! Você não confiou em mim e foi embora como um covarde."

"Mas..."

"Não, Malfoy! Você foi embora e me deixou sozinha. Só Merlim sabe o quanto eu sofri, mas ele me deu esse filho para me dar forças, e agora eu estou aqui só para te dizer o quanto você é um miserável e como eu te odeio. Sim, esse filho é seu, mas só por causa da genética, assim que ele tiver idade suficiente vai saber que o pai dele foi um grande canalha e que não o merecia."

"Gina..."

"Agora sim, acabou. Eu estou fazendo com você o que fiz com o Potter há exatos nove meses, estou eliminando todas as suas lembranças de mim."- disse se afastando.

"Espera, Gina, você não abe o que sofri..."

"Imagino, sofreu tanto que já está com aquela vadia... Olha, por mim você pode ficar com ela, o que eu tinha de fazer aqui já fiz."

Ela virou-se para sair, mas curvou-se de dor.

"Ai!"

"O que foi?"

"Contração! Não, Arthur, não nasça agora!"

"Arthur?"

"Arthur, calma, espera a mamãe chegar no hospital."

"Gina, você vai ter nosso filho agora?"

"Não, eu vou para a praia agora! Não está vendo, idiota? Aiiiiii!"

A ruiva sentiu um líquido escorrer por suas pernas.

"A bolsa estourou e por causa de você!"

"Gina, cala a boca e vamos para a Ala Hospitalar."

Sem aviso ou pedido, o rapaz a pegou nos braços e levou-a para a Ala. Chegando no local Madame Pomfrey admirou-se em ver a cena, mas logo se recompôs e expulsou Draco da Ala.

Gina sentia a dor aumentar a cada minuto. Pensou que desmaiaria quando a dor chegou em seu ponto mais alto e logo depois cessou. O silêncio na sala foi rompido por um choro de bebê.

Madame Pomfrey colocou o pequeno Arthur nos braços de Gina e ela não controlou a emoção quando o viu. Era tão bonitinho e ao mesmo tempo tão feio (N.a: Huahuahauahuahua...), era careca, mas percebeu alguns pequenos fios loiros na cabeça da criança. Era um menino e ela sabia que ele seria tão bonito quanto o pai.

Viu Draco entrar e sentar-se ao seu lado. Deixou o rapaz pegar o pequeno colo e percebeu que o homem também estava emocionado. Olhando a cena sentiu vontade de perdoar o loiro, mas tinha dúvidas, não sabia o que fazer.

Assim que a enfermeira levou a criança, a ruiva falou:

"Draco, volta aqui."- ele estava quase saindo da Enfermaria.

Ele sentou-se próximo ao seu pé e ela continuou:

"Você agora acredita em mim?"

"Eu já acreditava antes, mas você não me deixou falar. Você me perdoa?"

"Não sei...vamos ver..senta aqui."- disse apontando a cabeceira da cama."

Ele obedeceu e ela continuou:

"Certo..."

"Alguma condição especial?"- ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sim."

"Qual?"

"Essa".

E mesmo sentindo dores, sentou-se e beijou Draco. Ah, como sentiu falta daqueles lábios. Depois que se separaram, o loiro disse:

"Que história é essa de Arthur?"

"Oras, o nome do meu pai."

"Até parece que meu filho vai ter esse nome ridículo. O nome dele será Lucius."

"O quê? Para ele ter tendências de comensal? Merlim o livre!"

"E Arthur? Para ser amante de trouxas?"

"Arthur!"

"Lucius!"

"Arthur!"

"Lucius!"

"Luthur!"- disse uma terceira voz.

Era Madame Pomfrey, que já estava cansada pela discussão dos dois.

"Lu de Lucius e thur de Arthur, assim os senhores não brigam."

Os dois consideraram a idéia e colocaram o nome do pequeno de Luthur, era estranho, mas fazia a vontade dos dois.

No dia seguinte, Gina e Luthur saíram de Hogwarts e foram par'A Toca, enquanto não tinham uma casa. Foram recebidos com festa por Molly e Arthur que sabiam da condição da filha, os outros estranharam, mas logo entenderam quando a ruiva contou tudo, bem, quase tudo, omitiu a parte de Harry.

Passado um mês, Gina e Draco oficializaram a união deles numa cerimônia simples, apenas para a família da noiva e do noivo. No mesmo dia, o casal e o filho foram para sua nova casa, um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade.

Draco ficou lecionando Poções e Hogwarts, Snape aposentou-se. Gina trabalha no Ministério e Luthur às vezes ficava na casa dos avós ou com o próprio Snape, que se revelou um pouco coruja (demais) depois de velho.

Quase dois anos depois, o segundo filho do casal estava a caminho, por isso os três tiveram que se mudar do apartamento para irem morar em uma casa muito maior.

E Gina olhava o sol se pôr. Sua vida mudara muito. Pensara que felicidade era estar junto de Harry, porque ele tinha sido seu herói desde quando ela era pequenininha. Enganara-se. Felicidade era estar com o homem que por muitos anos odiou e agora amava incondicionalmente.

Superou a traição de Harry e Hermione e sabia que até os perdoaria se um dia eles pedissem seu perdão. Sentia mágoa, mas também pena. Os dois estavam separados, Harry era um alcoólatra que perdera toda sua fortuna com mulheres, bebida e jogo. Hermione vivia com o filho na parte trouxa de Londres e tentava ganhar a vida sendo babá.

Viu Draco, Luthur e Tibby se aproximarem. A menina, que por enquanto, era a caçula, vinha agarrada no pescoço do pai, enquanto o menino corria e Draco tentava pegá-lo. Eram seus amores, sua vida.

Eles estavam além de toda a mágoa que podia sentir por aqueles que traíram sua confiança. Apenas o amor estava muito mais além da mágoa.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora**: AMEM! TERMINEIIIII...hauahuahauahaua...eu sei que foi um final sem noção e talz, mas a fic é sem noção, gente...hehehehehe Agora vamos aoosss

**Agradecimentos:**

estrelinha W.M: Ele foi estúpido pq entendeu tudo errado / As vezes a gente entende as coisas de um jeito errado, né? Pois foi isso o que houve com ele, mas agora tudo está bem!hhehehe...Beijos e obrigada por ler.

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Eles ficaram sem se ver 9 meses, mas nem o tempo acabou c/ o amor deles (q profundo...heueeuehuehue)...  Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

Miaka: Sim, o ultimo capitulo  mas não é a ultima fic, por isso pode ler as minhas outras fics, não se acanhe, hein...heehehehe...Brincadeira...Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

NaHemWe: Vc deve ter adorado saber que o Harry ficou quase pedindo esmola, hein?heueeueheehue Obrigda por ler moxa! BEIJÃO!

Kathy.Malfoy: O monitor continua péssimo, por isso postei logo o capitulo!o vendo q vai pifar em poucos dias... ( Bem, obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijão!

Bruna Lupin Black: Nem demorei p/ atualizar, apesar de meu monitor não me ajuda...hehehehehe...Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

Bem, gente, valeu por tudo! Se quiserem mandar reviews, não fiquem tímidos, hein?heueheueheuheue...

Leiam a fic da NaHemWe, A Maldição dos Mortos, é mto interessante essa fic. E a fic da ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Objeção, que tb é mto boa!

Beijão, e até a próxima!

**Manu Black**


End file.
